Such a great family
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Son y siempre serán una gran familia, Harry lo sabe. Y lo sabe tan bien como que Teddy se parece a Remus y a Tonks por igual, y también como que Teddy y Victoire podrían llegar a ser una gran pareja cuando crezcan; aunque Bill no quiera admitirlo.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de la magnífica J.K Rowling. Yo sólo tomo prestados a sus personajes.**

* * *

Teddy Lupin extendió sus diminutas manos hacia arriba en su afán por atrapar aquella traviesa mano que no paraba de hacerle cosquillas, pero la risa le impedía mantener un control coordinado sobre su cuerpo. El cabello del niño cambiaba de color conforme el volumen de sus risas, y era como un maravilloso espectáculo para todas las personas que lo rodeaban. Sobre todo para Andrómeda Tonks, quién lo observaba sin poder disimular una suave y orgullosa sonrisa.

— ¡Tío Harry, ya basta! —suplicó Teddy entrecortadamente, dándose finalmente por vencido. Harry sonrió victorioso y aplicó una última dosis de cosquillas en el estómago de su ahijado antes de tomarlo en brazos y dejar que lo abrazara con fuerza. — ¡Me duele el estómago! —lo escuchó quejarse, aún entre risitas.

—Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, Teddy. —dijo, fingiendo un tono de regaño mientras revolvía cariñosamente el cabello de Teddy, que ahora era color rosa chicle. —Nunca más vuelvas a tratar de jugarle una broma pesada a tu padrino, a menos que quieras quedarte sin risas por toda una semana.

Esa mañana Teddy había tratado de aplicarle a su padrino una broma con un dulce que su Tío George había dejado olvidado en la casa desde la última vez que los había visitado. No estaba muy seguro acerca de qué era lo que hacía, pero supuso que lo averiguaría si le daba una mordida. Pensó que tal vez se convertiría en un pájaro, o en una rana, o algo parecido, y entonces su padrino se llevaría un buen susto.

Tiene que admitir que hasta él se asustó cuando se desmayó sin previo aviso en el regazo de su padrino. Pero, mientras todos entraban en pánico y comenzaban a desesperarse por su estado, tuvo la suerte de que Harry lograra mantener la calma y encontrara la solución al problema al encontrar la otra mitad del bombón. Con un poco de ayuda para tragarlo, el niño de cinco años estuvo consciente una vez más en cuestión de minutos.

—Yo no sabía que iba a pasar eso. —se había excusado, asustado, mientras buscaba consuelo en los brazos de Harry cuando su abuela había comenzado a regañarlo. Andrómeda no pretendía hacerlo llorar, pero Teddy se sentía demasiado culpable como para contener sus lágrimas. Con el cabello de un color gris pálido, el pequeño había comenzado a llorar desconsolado.

Y fue entonces cuando las cosquillas habían comenzado. Harry siempre encontraba la mejor manera para hacer a Teddy reír.

—Nunca más lo volveré a hacer, Harry. —aseguró Teddy, extendiendo sus cortos brazos para aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de su padrino. —No era mi intención asustarlos así. Lo siento, abuelita.

Andrómeda aún lucía un tanto tensa por la situación, pero la carita de disculpa de su nieto fue demasiado incluso para ella. Soltó un largo suspiro y finalmente negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

—No te preocupes, Ted. El que se merece un regaño aquí no eres tú. George Weasley aprenderá a nunca dejar sus cosas fuera de lugar después de la charla que tendré con él. —Andrómeda recibió al pequeño en sus brazos cuando él estiró los suyos para alcanzarla. Su cabello poco a poco comenzó a tornarse de su acostumbrado color azul turquesa. Sin poder evitarlo, Andrómeda le plantó un beso en la coronilla. —Vamos, es hora de comer. Nuestros invitados deben de tener mucha hambre.

Un llanto proveniente de los brazos de Ginny los interrumpió y Harry comenzó a reír, sin poder evitarlo.

—Creo que no somos los únicos que tienen hambre. —aseguró Ginny, inclinándose para besar la cabeza de un indignado James Sirius Potter. El bebé de escasos meses pareció tranquilizarse con este gesto, pues pronto dejó de llorar y abrió sus enormes ojos chocolate, como si estuviese viendo cuánta atención había logrado captar con su llanto. Soltó una risita. —Voy a darle de comer a James, cariño. Ustedes comiencen a comer, los alcanzaré pronto.

Andrómeda dejó a Teddy en el suelo y él corrió al instante hacia donde se encontraba Victoire, quien observaba a James como si fuese un extraño espécimen. Se sentó a su lado y alzó la mirada para ver al bebé mientras que Ginny hablaba con Harry. James les devolvió la mirada, ceñudo, y rompió a reír de nuevo sin previo aviso.

Victoire buscó lo que le había provocado la risa a James en todas direcciones, pero no logró encontrarlo hasta que sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la mejilla. Volteó a ver a Teddy y comenzó a reír también al ver los curiosos bigotes de gato que le habían salido.

El cabello de Teddy se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

—Se suponía que fuese una nariz de cerdo, no de gato. —murmuró, abochornado, mientras que ambos observaban cómo Ginny se llevaba a James para darle de comer. Victoire continuó riendo por unos minutos más y luego apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Teddy, cariñosa. Teddy le correspondió el gesto apoyando la cabeza sobre la suya a su vez, pero ambos fueron tomados por sorpresa al escuchar un curioso ronroneo provenir del pecho de Teddy. Victoire comenzó a reír de nuevo. — ¡No es gracioso, Vicky, se supone que debería sonar _oinc oinc_!

Teddy hizo un puchero, enfurruñado, mientras que su amiga continuaba riendo. Ninguno de los dos notó que Harry y Bill los estaban observando. El primero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el segundo no muy seguro de cómo se debía sentir al ver a su pequeña _cygne _acurrucarse de tal manera con Teddy.

—No decido a quién me recuerda más. —dijo Harry, de pronto. Bill frunció levemente el ceño.

— ¿Si a un cerdo o a un gato? —preguntó el mayor, sin comprender del todo la situación. Harry rió con diversión.

—Por supuesto que no. Me refiero a Remus y a Tonks. —explicó, y entonces Bill comprendió mejor la situación. Asintió con la cabeza y, antes de que pudiera preguntar, Harry volvió a responder. —Por un lado tiene todo el carácter de Tonks. Tiene su personalidad animada, sensible, a veces es un tanto necio y no hace falta mencionar que es metamorfomago también. Pero, por otro lado, es Remus en persona. Y no solo físicamente. Es tan ordenado, ingenioso y hasta responsable.

—Es como un perfecto equilibrio entre ellos dos.

— ¡Y además tiene también ese pequeño toque de rebeldía! —Harry asintió con la cabeza, y volteó a ver a Bill con aquella radiante sonrisa que se le formaba cada vez que veía a Teddy. El Weasley se sintió muy contagiado por ella. —Y cuando está con Victoire me recuerda tanto a ellos dos…

Bill volvió a asentir con la cabeza, muy de acuerdo. Bueno, hasta que comprendió bien la finalidad de ese mensaje. Volteó a ver a Harry con una expresión muy poco entusiasta, pero él ya estaba riendo.

—Tranquilo, Bill. Teddy es uno de los mejores partidos que podrías querer para tu hija.

Eso tampoco tranquilizó a Bill.

Pero Harry sí que se sintió tranquilo y feliz.

No solo por Teddy. Tampoco solo por él y Victoire. Se sintió feliz también por James, por el pequeño Fred y por todos los niños que venían prometedoramente en camino.

Iban a ser una gran familia.

* * *

**Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir sobre Teddy Lupin. En realidad, queriendo escribir de Harry Potter :'D y, aunque no me convenció del todo este pequeño Drabble, decidí subirlo. Espero que a ustedes les agrade, y espero pasarme por este fandom con fanfics mucho más seguido! Los Reviews son bien recibidos (: VIVA HARRY POTTER.**


End file.
